1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing method and apparatus that encode or decode an audio signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, short term prediction, such as linear prediction coding (LPC), is performed on a time domain so as to compress a speech signal. Subsequently, a pitch is acquired with respect to a residual resulting from the short term prediction so as to perform long term prediction.
When long term prediction is performed with respect to a residual resulting from linear prediction coding, compressibility of a signal containing a speech component is high, but compressibility of a signal containing a non-speech component is low.